A New World, A New Goal, A New Journey!
by MarvelNaruto
Summary: Transported to the World of Pokémon by the Greatest Shinobi who ever lived, 13-Year-old Naruto Uzumaki travels the Regions far and wide on his quest to become a Champion. Being Champion isn't his only goal as after thousands of Years in hibernation the Legends of the World are awakening bringing about catastrophes. How is he supposed to stop forces of the Pseudo Nature?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokémon

* * *

"Now Good Luck!"

Hair pushed back eyes burning as wind whipping past his face as he fell. Naruto screamed like hell reaching for anything to slow his descent. Plummeting straight down his hands slid off the rocks he could reach. So this was how he was going to die? Killed by his own senile old teacher who couldn't bother to teach him normally but instead pushed him down a chasm. World growing dim Naruto resigned himself to ask the one who ruined his life for help. _"If this works when I get out of here I'll kill that old pervert."_ Biting his thumb Naruto placed his hand under him calling upon the hidden Chakra inside him belonging to the Nine-Tailed Fox. His eyes slid shut as the incoming ground faded to black his mind being dragged into his mindscape. Unknown to him, his body shimmered a light gold wind from his fall carrying the Particles his body faded into away.

"Uggh! Where am I?" Climbing to his feet, Naruto blinked twice then pinched his arm grimacing at the tiny sting. Run through by Ice Senbons and tossed around by Kakashi-Sensei on a daily basis yet a pinch still made him twitch, the human body sure was weird. Medic-Nins had it bad. Pinching himself again his face dropped when the sting came once more. He definitely wasn't dreaming which meant he was dead. Staring into the Whiteness that surrounded him Naruto held back all his tears. The tears frustration at dying without becoming the Hokage, the tears of anger at Ero-Sennin for killing him and most of all the tears of Sadness knowing no one was going to miss him when they found out he died. His whole life forgotten as if it meant nothing. He didn't die a hero protecting everyone or of old age, because he was too powerful to be killed, no he was going to die as the Nine-Tailed brat and be lost to the World in the sands of time.

 **"You aren't dead fool we are in Limbo!"**

Tossed forward by the booming voice behind him Naruto landed in a twisted heap on the ground. Scrambling to his feet sandals sliding on the slick tile like floor he reached for a Kunai to defend himself. Facing him down no more than Ten Yards away was the Nine-Tailed Fox. Glaring at him its blood red eyes glowing burnt orange coat a stark contrast to the White World they were stuck in.

Dropping his Knifed Naruto glared back at the beast, he wouldn't be intimidated not by the one responsible for making his life Hell on Earth. "So this is the Mighty Kyuubi? I expected more." He mocked enjoying the growl he got from his jab at the Fox.

 **"If I could move you wouldn't be so talkative Nin-Gen!"**

Waving a disinterested hand at the Kyuubi's boasting Naruto tapped his toes on the ground, tapping sound echoing for miles. The Fox could talk or growl all he wanted, but there were No ifs, this outcome was the only reality.

"HELLLOOOO!" Yell Echoing around the room Naruto sighed sitting down on the floor. How was he going to get out of this one? The Chunin Exams were soon, and he had to get back to Konoha in time to compete, or he would be disqualified.

"You aren't going back to Konoha." Arriving in a swirl of the very air itself Hagoromo Otsutsuki hovered feet above the ground legs crossed, Shakoju clicking as The Sage of Six Paths set it down on the floor staff staying upright without help. "I brought you here to send you to a New World Naruto."

Wrinkled face from his advanced age Hagoromo smiled down at the Child Of it saddened him to admit it, he and his Family had failed the Elemental Nations. His mother for unleashing the Ten-Tails upon the world him for choosing one son over the other and his Sons for dragging their sibling rivalry out turning it into a vicious cycle of hate that spread throughout the Ninja World. It was time to set things right as best as he could starting with young Naruto Uzumaki. The Child of Prophecy had suffered immensely due to his error a thousand of years ago, and it was his duty to fix that.

"What do you mean not going back old man? You can't keep me here!" Naruto yelled rocketing to his feet. Who did this old geezer think he was kidnapping him? He had to get back to Konoha for the Chunin exams. Gaara was still there, and no one was safe with someone like him around, a Genin didn't stand a chance against a Jinchuriki.

 **"Quiet fool! This is the Sage of Six path's show some respect!"**

Rant cut short by the Kyuubi's declaration Naruto's mouth hung open gaping. He had just met The Sage of Six Paths, and he had called him old and yelled bowing deeply Naruto held back his admiration for the God of Shinobi he still needed to get home and the Sage was stopping him. "Sorry, Sage but I really need to get back to Konoha, or I am going to miss the Chunin Exams."

Shaking his horn-studded head Hagoromo set his hand on Naruto's head, the blonde unaware of the glowing crescent moon shining on the Sage's palm. "Naruto I understand your need to prove to everyone you are not my son but your own person. I do, but you are only a teenager and have been through so much, it is time for you to have your own life one where can be free of the burden placed upon you and pursue anything you wish. I know it seems like I am tearing you away from your friends but one day I hope you realize I did what is best for you."

"What if I what's best for me is to go back to Konoha?" Naruto asked Sage's hand freezing him in place. He agreed with the sage that he had been through a lot, but Naruto Uzumaki wasn't a quitter he could prove he wasn't the Nine-Tails if he just got the chance.

"It's not Naruto. Konoha isn't the right place for you." Focusing his Chakra on the Crescent Moon Seal the Sage patted Naruto's head with his fingertips palm never moving. It was time to set Naruto free from the Chains binding him to the Elemental Nations. "Naruto you aren't quitting, living a life solely on the purpose to prove you should be allowed to exist isn't something I will put you through any longer. Forgive me Naruto but I know and so do you. Things may seem okay now but in your Heart of Hearts, you know Naruto that nothing would change no matter how hard you tried. You know Naruto."

"I know," Naruto whispered tears falling from his eyes splashing against the tile. The Sage was right no matter how much or how loud he yelled he was aware that nothing would change in Konoha. He would grow old and die alone or on some mission alone without anyone to remember him. Could he stay and go through life knowing he wouldn't amount to anything because the Fourth Hokage made him a Jinchuriki? Even if he didn't want to stay did the Sage really have the power to send him to a new world and would it be better for him there?

"Naruto it is time to go," Hagoromo said Golden Chakra string wrapping around Naruto's body. Glowing along with the string Naruto felt his body become weightless, arms slowly fading from view he looked to the Sage of Six Paths. Meeting Naruto's worried look with a Grandfatherly smile Hagoromo sent a small burst of Chakra at Naruto snapping his fingers after the Golden Chakra had been absorbed into Naruto's body, A Crescent Moon tattoo was appearing under Naruto's clothes right above his heart without him knowing. "Naruto I took away your ability to use Jutsu. Do not fret in this new world there is no Chakra so you will be safe. Your body is still that of a Jinchuriki and a Ninja so you will still be capable of performing superhuman feats, but this world will have no one who can do the things you can do. So don't go showing off or they might start thinking you are a god or something silly like that. Good luck Naruto."

XXXXX

A rhythmic beeping woke him. Naruto barely reacted, years of waking up in places he would rather forget had instilled in him to keep his eyes closed till he knew where he was at. Cracking open his eyes, he sat up sighing when he saw the Sterile white walls only found in a hospital. What happened? Why was he in a hospital?

Focusing on his freshest memories, he fell back head sinking into his pillow as it all came rushing back to him. Ero-Sennin pushing him into that chasm, meeting the Kyuubi, overwhelming sadness when he agreed to the Sage sending him to a new world by the Sage of Six Paths. So he really was in a New World all his friend's nothing but memories now.

While he was recapping his last twenty-four hours, a pink haired woman in a Nurses outfit entered the room scribbling on a notepad she held in her hand. She looked happy to see he was awake and moving. Naruto sent her a small smile not feeling too joyful at the moment.

"Good afternoon, I'm Nurse Joy!" she said kindly checking over the IV drip running to his arms and the readings the monitor beside his bed displayed. "You've been out a few days now. When you came in we couldn't figure out what was wrong with you, so we called in a human doctor from the Mainland. He said you would make a full recovery in a few days; your brain just needed time to process."

"Human doctor?" Naruto asked confused if she wasn't a human doctor what was she doing in his room? If you're not a human doctor why are you here?"

Smiling good-naturedly at the question Nurse Joy put away her notebook patting him on the knee. "The doctor said you might have amnesia, but we weren't sure. I'm a Doctor of Pokémon; I work here at the Pokémon Center on Cinnabar Island healing injured Pokémon, not people although I am qualified."

"Pokémon? Cinnabar Island?" Naruto shook his head stopping quickly when his brain began to rattle. He had never heard of Pokémon or a Cinnabar Island, which meant the Sage actually did it. Mixed between Joy of having a new life and sadness of losing his old one Naruto pushed those aside focusing on Nurse Joy as she began to speak again. He didn't want to miss anything important.

"Oh dear, you don't remember Pokémon?" Nurse Joy frowned losing her perpetual smile. "Do you remember your Name? What happened to you? Where you from?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm thirteen years old and I was s..." His mouth stopped moving; he had the words in his head, why couldn't he say them? I was..."

"You don't remember. I'm sorry I know this must be hard on you especially at such a young age." Nurse Joy brought her pad back out taking a seat next to his bed. Flipping the pages a few times she clicked her pen scribbling a little before turning back to him. "We have to ask you a few questions. Again I am very sorry, but it must be done to see how much of your memory is lost. Ready, do you know what two plus two is Naruto?"

"Of course, I do it's four what kind of question is that? I know how to do Math." Fists balling up his sheet Naruto gritted his teeth. What the hell had the Sage done to him why couldn't he talk about his World? _"So don't go showing off or they might start thinking you are a god or something silly like that."_ Like a film removed from his eyes everything was crazy old bastard stopped him from talking about the Ninja world entirely.

"Naruto, next question do you know where Kanto is on the World Map?"

"No, I don't even know what Kanto is or what the Pokémon you were talking about is." He had raised his voice a little, and it was quite rude, but he had to get this over. He couldn't handle all these questions right now. Staring at his feet, he took a deep breath playing the part of an angsty child which wasn't too far off the mark of what he was feeling. "I remember my Name; your nametag says Nurse Joy so I can read, and I know I'm an orphan I can't remember much else I'm sorry."

"That's Ok Naruto why don't you lie down Blaine will be here in a few hours, and he will want to talk to you if you're up to it." The Nurse patted him once more on the leg before walking out of the room closing the door gently.

Closing his eyes, Naruto thought about what the Sage had said before he was transported away from the Ninja World. _"I took your Chakra."_ Naruto could feel that it wasn't a lie. The vast oceans of Chakra he could feel running through him had vanished without a trace and but he couldn't bring himself to care. This was a chance to be something different to do what he wanted. Smiling Naruto closed his eyes drifting back to sleep if this Blaine guy could tell him more about this world and the Pokémon Nurse Joy was talking about maybe he could be out of the Hospital by nightfall.

XXXX

"Naruto. Naruto, wake up."

"Yes, Nurse Joy?" Blinking away the sleep Naruto rubbed at his eyes if Nurse Joy was waking him up then that meant Blaine was here to talk to him. "Send him in Nurse Joy Please."

"Well, it's good to see you are excited to meet your savior Naruto even with what going on." Nurse Joy smiled fixing his pillows, so he was sitting up leaning slightly back.

"Savior?" Naruto asked he had thought the Sage just transported him to the front of the Pokémon Center, and Nurse Joy found him outside. He had to speak with Blaine he hated not knowing what was going on. He may have had to act like an idiot in Konoha to keep the bigots off his back after all who would be scared of a dumb demon. If he showed how smart he was someone would have believed he was growing too strong and tried to put him down before it was too late. But here he could be what he wanted to.

"Blaine was the one who found you washed up on the beach. We got quite the Shock when he came stumbling in with you on his back." Nurse Joy explained taking out his IV drop. You won't be needing this anymore it seems you are OK besides the Amnesia so you should be fine to eat and drink. Now Blaine is here, so I will let you two talk but if you need anything press the button on the side of your bed, and I'll come back.

Nodding he went over what he wanted to ask Blaine when the man arrived, there was just so much he didn't know where would he even begin. Shocked back to life as an elderly man face full of wrinkles and bald head yet still looking lively and full of energy entered the room. "It's good to see you awake Naruto; it was quite the Surprise finding you on that beach. I was almost sure you were dead."

Bowing to Blaine Naruto winced as his head still buzzed a bit from moving too fast. "Thank you for saving me."

"Now none of that young man I just did what anyone would have done." Blaine had nearly had a heart attack when he saw the blonde boy face down in the sand. He had been walking along the beach with Nine tails his oldest partner complaining about tourist using trainer cards for free rooms at the Pokémon Center. It was nearing the sun down, and it was hard to see even with his glasses, but he would never admit that. Then when he got closer there the boy was out cold face down in the sand. "Nurse Joy told me you have a case of Amnesia?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't mind telling me about Pokémon and some of the other things I forgot in case my memory never comes back?" Naruto sat up from his bow slowly not wanting to aggravate his head injury any more than he already had. "Nurse Joy mentioned something called a Pokémon?

"Not something. Something's Pokémon are all around us living cohabitating the World. There are many different kinds and types it takes a while to grasp all of them." Blaine grinned talking about Pokémon always excited him. He had loved the Pokémon around him, and he may have never tried to teach anyone about them, but he didn't feel quite right sending this young man over to Professor Oak in Pallet Town. Something called to him a feeling that said this young man was going to be one of the greats. "It will be easier to explain so why don't we ask Nurse Joy if you are healthy enough to take a walk with me."

Nodding Naruto hit the button on the side of his bed, minutes later Nurse Joy walked back in. "What do you need Naruto?"

"I was hoping you could tell me if I am well enough to walk around the Island with Blaine?" Naruto asked hoping the answer was yes. He had assumed Blaine would tell him what a Pokémon was, but he was going to get to see whatever they were his first day. Blaine mentioned different types and kinds, so he assumed they were a type of animal that lived in this World.

"Yes you should be all right but only a for a while then I want you to come right back here." Nurse Joy said sternly letting him know while she was cheerful there would be consequences if he disobeyed. "There is a change of clothes in the cabinets under the monitor, nothing fancy but they will last until you can get some new clothes. Go ahead and change. Blaine and I will be at the front desk when you are done."

Naruto nodded waiting for the two adults to leave before he climbed out of the bed toes twitching as his feet hit the cold floor. Walking over to the cabinet Naruto crouched down opening the cabinet. Pulling out the Pre-Packaged White t-shirt, slip on shoes and white pants Naruto slid off his gown dressing quickly so he could see what his new home looked like. Passing by the bathroom, he backtracked staring at himself in the mirror wiping a hand over his face he smiled. His blonde hair and bluish green eyes were the same, but his whisker marks were gone. _"Must have gone along with my Chakra and the Fox."_

Walking through the Pokémon Center, he found it surprisingly empty unlike the ones in Konoha were injured Ninja were a common sight. Reaching the front desk he cleared his throat to let Nurse Joy and Blaine he was there. Smiling at the two adults who had helped him so much Naruto looked to the front doors eager to get outside. "You ready to go Blaine?"

"Just a minute Naruto you need to finish your trainer's License and I.D." Nurse Joy cut in giggling at his excitement. It was always nice to see kids wanting to be involved in the world. "I need you to sign your Name here and just let me get a quick picture. Oh, I also need your age and date of birth." Nurse Joy handed him a pen attached to a small monitor on top of the desk that read his height weight and Name.

"I'm thirteen and my Birthday is October tenth," Naruto answered grinning at the camera as the flash went off taking his picture. Using the pen, he signed his name under his newly taken picture then he stepped back letting Nurse Joy finish what she was doing.

A small red electronic device in one hand a paper bag in the other she gave both items to Naruto explaining which each one was. "The red device is your Pokedex, point it at a wild Pokémon and it will tell you what type and Species it is. The bag holds five Poke balls; each beginner trainer gets five free but once you run out you have to buy more. Blaine will be able to explain in more detail."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy, come along now Naruto it's time to see your first Pokémon." Waving to Nurse Joy Blaine and Naruto walked out of the Pokémon center right in time as a boat had recently docked and the Center was being stormed by tourist. Glaring at the sandal wearing trainers Blaine scowled pulling Naruto away from the incoming group.

"You see that right there Naruto?" Blaine asked pointing to the people chattering about how nice the boat ride was. "It's a disgrace. Becoming a trainer just to travel around and use the League Laws to get a free place to stay the night, it's disgusting. I don't want to get into that right now, and I doubt you want to hear it."

Nodding eagerly Naruto followed Blaine as they walked through the town. People looked so different here than in Konoha, that underlying tension of constant Ninja Paranoia was absent, and the locals seemed happier. Dressed in board shorts and T-shirts caught the eye of a few who recognized his Hospital attire getting sympathetic smiles. Smiling back Naruto passed by a group of kids who were watching something on a handheld T.V, arguing about which Pokémon was stronger.

"It's a little overwhelming at first isn't it?"

"Yea," Naruto answered absently; the sun was high in the sky, and he could smell salt water from the ocean surrounding the Island. Squawks of birds he hadn't heard before carried in the wind blocked out to most by the music being played at the stands. "This place is great Blaine."

"That's nature kid, can't get that in a big city." Blaine agreed, it was why even after the tourist started taking over he hadn't left Cinnabar. "Now for your memory lesson."

Stopping near a small forest Blaine pulled a Poke ball like the one nurse Joy had given him out of his jacket. Tossing it in the air a stream of red light burst out. It was his oldest Pokémon and one of the gym leaders strongest still. Nine tails waved lazily back and forth a white coat shining from the sunlight. Looking around slowly Ninetails laid down when she saw it wasn't a battle she was released for. "This is a Pokémon Naruto; her name is Ninetails."

Gobsmacked Naruto looked from the Ninetail back to the Poke ball in Blaine's hand. How had that small ball held such a large creature? Approaching the Ninetails he stuck is hand out to pet the Pokémon, he was sure if Blaine let her out she wouldn't attack him.

"Careful Naruto she can be a little picky about who she lets pet her. She's not a pet to be coddled; she is a battler."

"Battler?" Naruto asked moving away from the Pokémon back to Blaine. He knew for a fact some animals back home fought side by side with humans like the Inuzuka hounds or his toad summons, but Ninetail looked a little too well groomed to be a fighter.

"Yes, you see Naruto Pokémon grow stronger by fighting each other either in the wild or with a trainer. When a trainer catches a wild Pokémon, they can train that Pokémon to compete in the League tournaments. I won't go into too much detail about the species, but I do know that Professor Oak has confirmed there are at least 140 different Pokémon in Kanto alone." Recalling Ninetails Blaine looked up glasses glinting into the setting sun, it was later than he thought. "Come on Naruto; let's get you back to the Pokémon center. I will ask Nurse Joy to give you some study material so you can get caught up and if you have any questions write them down and when I come by I will try to answer them."

* * *

 **No set Pairing so, PM or Leave a Review with your choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Pokémon

* * *

Walking through Cinnabar Island now dressed accordingly in a yellow button up short sleeve shirt and tan board shorts Naruto pointed his Pokedex at a battle going on down at the beach. Naruto aimed at the blue one floating in the water. The Pokedex scanned it and gave Naruto a summary of on the Pokémon.

 _Tentacool, the Jellyfish Pokémon Tentacool Drifts in shallow seas, Anglers who hook them by accident are often punished by their Stinger. If left hydrated its body mostly made of water shrivels up._

Scanned Tentacools opponent a brownish Pokémon with no head standing in a sloppy Taijutsu stance. He shook his head reading the Pokedex, whoever trained that Pokémon wasn't a fighter he could tell. No one with an ounce of Combat experience would let a close quarter fighter use that stance.

 _Hitmonlee the Fighting Pokémon, Hitmonlee bowls over its opponents using its spring-like legs. After a battle, it rubs downs its legs to overcome fatigue._

"Naruto! Nurse Joy said you might be out here." Blaine patted Naruto on the shoulder looking out to the battle the teen was watching. "You like watching battles? Or maybe you want to be in one?"

Grinning Naruto put his Pokedex in his pocket. He wouldn't lie, what he had read and watched from what Nurse Joy gave him Pokémon battling was something he was interested in. "Yeah actually I have been watching some League Tournament battles on the T.V Nurse Joy put in my room and those guys are crazy strong Blaine." That was another thing he was finding out about in this world. The technology was hundreds of years more advanced then what they had in Konoha. Cars that drove faster than he could run, planes that were able to fly and carry people over the ocean and so much more. It was unbelievable that even with everything he had seen and read Nurse Joy still said there was a whole world for him to explore when he was ready that was filled with more than what Cinnabar Island had to offer.

"You stupid Pokémon!" Naruto focused back on the battle; Hitmonlee was on the ground with red welts all over his body and legs from the Tentacools stings. Turning purple from the poison in a Tentacools body Hitmonlee writhed on the ground trainer yelling at it uncaring of the Injuries.

"Naruto why don't you head back to the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy said she had something important to talk to you about. I'll be by later to see what you chose." Blaine instructed making his way down to the beach where the trainer was still yelling at his hurt Pokémon. He was a League Member and not giving your Pokémon medical attention if available when injured was one of the worst offenses.

Watching Blaine leave Naruto left after the trainer started to kick the downed Hitmonlee and Blaine picked up his pace. Shaking his head in disgust, he glared at the abusive trainer, did that guy not get that a Pokémon's strength in battle was a direct result of the trainer. Hitmonlee was weak because whoever captured him was weak. To see someone blame the Pokémon for their faults was saddening. Walking through Cinnabar back to the Pokémon Center he watched as many other trainers laughed and played with their Pokémon. Running from each other in a game of tag or playing catch in the sand, he couldn't understand why someone would treat a Pokémon that was dedicating its life to them in the way the trainer at the beach did.

Naruto continued to walk lost in thought till he reached the Pokémon Center, which was as usual during the day empty as most of the tourists, were out enjoying the warm weather of the Island. Smiling when he saw Nurse Joy at the counter flipping the pages of a Magazine, she didn't get too many injured Pokémon considering from what Blaine told him the old coot had hidden his gym away so only real trainers could find him. "Hi Joy, Blaine might be bringing a hurt Hitmonlee in." He informed her moving past the check in, taking a seat in the cafeteria section. He didn't want to be in the way when Nurse Joy had to work.

"Oh dear, what happened?"

Scowling Naruto slapped his hand on the table glaring at the far wall. He hadn't wanted to make a scene down at the beach, but Nurse Joy had been a good friend since he woke up in the hospital, so he felt secure letting her know how much he disliked some people. "This guy down at the beach was battling a Tentacool with his Hitmonlee and when he lost he blamed the Pokémon and started kicking it when it was already hurt. If the guy didn't know how to fight what did he expects trying to teach a Fighting Type? Blaine went down there to take the Pokémon away hopefully, but I don't want him to get in trouble for stealing someone's Pokémon." He didn't want Blaine to go to jail but leaving that Hitmonlee to be treated like that should have been a crime in itself.

"Don't worry about Hitmonlee Naruto, when Blaine brings it in I'll have him up and fighting again in no time." Nurse Joy smile had dimmed some when she heard a Pokémon was being mistreated, but she was glad Blaine had caught it. She had only ever healed a Pokémon that was abused by its trainer in Minor ways as most physical human attacks only left slight bruising but she had heard stories from her cousins that made her blood boil. It was despicable to make a poor Pokémon fight and then hurt it even more after because it lost. Calling for Chansey to bring in a stretcher Nurse Joy picked up a pamphlet of the front counter, walking over to hand it to Naruto. He needed to know that the League took care of thing and to report it if he ever saw it happening again.

"Pokémon League Enforcement?" Naruto asked flipping through the Pamphlet. Duties of a Pokémon League member, how to become a League member. "Nurse Joy why did you give me this I don't really want to become a League member I would rather travel." Not that he thought becoming a League member was bad; upholding the laws and making sure Pokémon were and humans alike were safe was a great thing to do. He just wasn't looking to be one of them.

"That's not for you to join Naruto. Blaine as a Gym leader is a League Member all of the Gym leaders are Members it comes with the Job, and one of the jobs of a League Member is to protect Pokémon. They have the right to confiscate a person's Pokémon till the League decides whether or not the trainers being investigated are fit to keep their Pokémon." Nurse Joy couldn't explain more as Blaine entered the Pokémon Center helping the injured Hitmonlee walk. Rushing over to the pair Nurse Joy helped Blaine set Hitmonlee down on the stretcher Chansey had brought out.

"Nurse Joy Hitmonlee was stung and Poisoned by a Tentacool." Blaine started, cut off by a wave of the Nurse's hand. Stationed on Cinnabar, she had healed more Tentacool stings than she could count and a quick Potion would take care of the poison.

"Hitmonlee will be okay Blaine; I'm more concerned as to why you brought him in without a Pokeball and what is going to happen to that despicable trainer Naruto told me about?" Nurse Joy questioned sternly, while modern medicine could heal even the worst of injuries it still wasn't advisable to let a hurt Pokémon battle or even move and that still didn't permit the abuse of any Pokémon under any circumstances.

"The trainer said to keep the weak thing when I confronted him about going under investigation then smashed its Pokeball," Blaine growled out taking a seat next to Naruto sighing when. He wasn't as young as he used to be. Helping a Pokémon clear across town hadn't done any favors for his back. Catching sight of what Naruto was reading Blaine looked to the teen. "Are you planning on trying to join the League Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto set down the pamphlet; he had been listening to Nurse Joy and Blaine talk about the Hitmonlee he had totally forgotten about the League. While helping people was something he always tried to do, he had done the whole soldier thing back home as a Ninja. Being in the Pokémon World was a second chance, and he wanted to do something different. Sliding the pamphlet away Naruto looked at the emergency doors waiting for Nurse Joy to come back out he answered Blaine's question bluntly hoping the Gym leader wouldn't try to recruit him. "No the Leagues not for me."

A comfortable silence filled the air as Blaine nodded leaning back to wait for Nurse Joy to give him an update on the Hitmonlee along with Naruto.

It wasn't for another hour before Nurse Joy finally came back from checking over the Hitmonlee. By now Naruto had already begun assuming the worse and while Blaine was more optimistic Hitmonlee injuries did not look to life threatening but many years as a trainer and even a former Elite Four Member, experience had taught the Gym leader that there could always be an underlying problem no one could see.

"Nurse Joy what took so long? Is Hitmonlee okay?" Naruto asked when Nurse Joy finally came back to the cafeteria. He had been worrying since she had left the room, he heard her say the fighting type would be okay but it had been nearly an hour, and he was beginning to think something terrible happened.

"Hitmonlee will make a full recovery Naruto." Nurse Joy responded sitting across from the two. "It has a few day old stings, and the Tentacool poison has been in Hitmonlee even longer than that, obviously, whoever its trainer was had been trying to catch a Tentacool and never bothered to get Hitmonlee checked for Poison effects." Nurse Joy smiled, she wasn't surprised she found more extensive injuries as that was the usual case with abused Pokémon but Hitmonlee was going to make a full recovery. "By tomorrow, he will be up and in tip-top shape."

"That's wonderful Nurse Joy." Blaine was happy the Pokémon would recover physically but the hardest part of rehabilitating abused Pokémon was mental damage done to them. Some Pokémon never learned to trust humans again, and some even become openly hostile, and when that was the case, the League would be forced to put them down due to the risk. Pokémon were Powerful creatures, and even the weakest ones had the capability to kill a human with ease. A human hating Pokémon that actively sought to do harm wasn't something the League could let roam not matter how unfair it was. Stomping down those old feelings of regret from what he had to do in his youth Blaine changed the conversation. "Naruto at the beach I told you Nurse Joy and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Right was it something about my amnesia?" Naruto asked acting worried despite knowing full well it wasn't since he didn't really have amnesia. He hated lying to the two people who had done so much for him even if it wasn't his choice. The Sage of Six Paths had taken his ability to speak of the Ninja world, and it was totally out of his control, but he still felt bad letting them think he was a poor orphan who lost his memory.

"No, it's nothing like that Naruto. I think you should go on a journey." Seeing Naruto shocked look Blaine continued quickly not wanting Naruto to get the wrong idea. "I'm not saying you have to leave, but real world experience will teach you so much more than reading a book or watching a documentary. Not that those aren't helpful you should continue to do that even after you leave if you choose to."

"I was actually planning on asking Nurse Joy soon if it was Okay for me to leave the Island," Naruto admitted grinning at the two adults. He had been watching and reading about Pokémon since he had found out about them and traveling catch his own was something he had been thinking of doing. He wasn't sure what his goal was, but that would be what his Journey would be for, to find his place in this New World of Pokémon.

"Were you planning on competing in the Indigo Conference Naruto the Kanto League just started the day before you woke up so you wouldn't be too far behind?" Nurse Joy informed heading away from the table to the front desk as the midday tourist began to pour in. "Blaine can help you get set for the road and as you're Doctor, I am giving you the go ahead so you can leave whenever you are ready Naruto."

"Let's get out of here Naruto; I don't want to be crowded or have to yell when we talk." Blaine spat, glaring at the stampeding tourist as he walked out of the Pokémon center.

Naruto shook his head smiling apologetically at some of the guests Blaine bumped into while leaving. Following after the Gym Leader Naruto head was spinning with everything he would need for his Journey. He had to buy new clothes he thought looking down at himself the Hawaiian shirts and shorts weren't going to last long in the wild, a back backpack to carry supplies and supplies to put in the bag. The only problem was where was he going to get money to pay for all of it?

"Naruto the Poke Mart is this way you can get the essential for your journey there till you reach a bigger city on the mainland," Blaine shouted over the constant talking of tourist and irritating vacation music he had heard all week.

Naruto frowned didn't Blaine get he didn't have any money to buy the essentials. Waking up on a beach after being sent from a whole other World the staying in a Pokémon center for a week with a fake case of Amnesia didn't pay well. "Blaine I don't have any money," Naruto said walking faster to keep up with his surprisingly agile elder.

"I know that. I'm not senile Naruto." Blaine grumbled holding open the door as they reached the Poke Mart. "I will pay to get you going, and when you come back to Cinnabar, you can repay me."

"I don't know Blaine, are you sure?" Naruto asked guiltily; here he was lying to the guy about who he was, and Blaine wanted to fund his Journey. "We've only known each other for a week I'm practically a stranger."

Not looking away from the shelf he was rooting through Blaine waved Naruto's concerns off. "Naruto buying you what you need to get started isn't going to dent my bank account any. Now pick out what you want, most of the stuff here is cheap so it won't last very long, but it should be all right for the first few weeks of your journey."

Leaving Blaine to look through the store Naruto picked out a pair of black sneakers a couple of black long sleeve shirts and three pairs of pants and underwear along with a gray backpack. It wasn't much, and the bag wasn't waterproof, but he wasn't going to use any more of Blaine's money than what as necessary. Meeting Blaine at the counter Naruto packed all the clothes in his bag except for one pair instead of letting the cashier bag them while Blaine paid for it all. "Blaine, how is that card going to pay for everything?"Naruto asked when instead of cash Blaine handed the young cashier a silver plastic card.

"Bills and Change are too hard to keep track of when traveling so most Trainers have a card that connects to their trainer account. When you win a battle or Tournament, the winnings are transferred to your account, then when you want to buy something at a store or from another person you swipe the card and your account is charged the amount whatever your buying cost." Blaine said taking back his card stashing the piece of plastic away for safe keeping. It was still kind of a new thing, but he wouldn't deny it was easier than counting bills. "Let's get back to the Pokémon Center Nurse Joy still has your ticket."

Grabbing his bag, Naruto said a quick goodbye to the cashier exiting the Poke Mart. "What ticket?" Slinging the backpack over a shoulder, he followed Blaine through the Crowded Market of Cinnabar for the second time that day. One thing he wasn't going to miss about the Island was the crowds you had to navigate through to get where you were going. Shouldering people out of the way when they started pushing Naruto hurried to the Pokémon Center having enough of the crowds for a day.

Finally reaching the Pokémon Center Naruto sat down at the same seat he was in earlier that day placing his bag next to him to ward off anyone from trying to sit next to him. He wasn't anti-social but shoving his way through the streets had put him in a bad mood, luckily the Pokémon Center wasn't that full only a few trainers talking on the Video Phones. Blaine had gone into the back to find Nurse Joy and asked Naruto to wait in the cafeteria for them to bring him the last of his things. While waiting, he went to the bathroom and changed out of his shorts and into his traveling clothes and sneakers. Heading back to the table he saw Blaine and Nurse Joy already there looking for him.

"Naruto, Blaine says you have everything you need for your journey. Are you sure your bag looks a little small." Nurse Joy said as he reached them. Naruto Nodded he had been sent on missions with less than what he had now, he would be fine surviving till he won enough money to buy better gear.

"Then it looks like you are ready for the last two things you need," Blaine said pulling his hands out from behind his back, a Slip of paper in his right. Giving Naruto the ticket first Blaine clapped a hand on his shoulder smiling at the boy he saved. "This is a ticket for the Ferry leaving in an hour from now, it stops by Pallet, and you can get off there."

Naruto stared at the Paper; this was it he was really leaving. His stomach twisted at the idea of leaving more people behind but he couldn't live the rest of his life on an island. He had to get out and see the world and everything it had to offer. Tearing up he turned to his two friends. "Thank you two for everything." And he meant it, without Nurse Joy getting him books to fill him in on what this World was like or Blaine saving him on the beach he could've easily been washed away in the rising tide and drowned.

"Like I said before Naruto it was what any self-respecting human would do," Blaine answered checking his watch for the time. "I don't want to rush you, but if you don't go now, I'm afraid you might miss your boat."

Nurse Joy brought Naruto into a quick hug squeezing him until it was a little hard to breathe. "It's going to be quiet around here without you asking questions all the time Naruto."

"I'm going to miss you to Nurse Joy," Naruto said looking out the window at all the people walking around. He was leaving Cinnabar Island; it had only been a week, and yet it felt like he was leaving his home. Reaching the front door, he looked back waving one last time. "I'll miss you guys."

"We will miss you to Naruto. Have fun on your journey and be safe!" Nurse Joy yelled as Naruto let the door close behind him heading down the crowded streets of his Home Island one last time. Being shoved around by tourist Naruto kept his bittersweet smile all the way to the Harbor he was heading out to explore the world nothing was going to ruin his mood except that part of him that love the Island like he had lived there all his life. Reaching the Harbor, he handed his ticket to one of the Ship's crew boarding the Ferry after his ticket was stamped.

Navigating the ship using the map drawn on his boarding pass Naruto found his room quickly despite the packed halls as all the passengers were roaming the ferry waiting to set sail. Unlocking his door, Naruto entered his room for the next twelve or so hours. A bed in the corner and a desk under a porthole to look out, the room wasn't small just this ferry was for short trips from Cinnabar to the Mainland. Sitting down on the bed he ignored the mattress flattening under him; he had slept on worse. Tossing his bag on the desk, he laid back closing his eyes, nothing to do now but wait till he got to Pallet Town so he could receive his starter Pokémon.

* * *

 **Leave a review or Pm with Pairing Choice and Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Pokémon

* * *

Waking up to knocking on the door Naruto opened his eyes blinking a few time and sitting up when he heard the call from one of the crew that they had docked at Pallet Town.

Sliding off his bed, he picked up his backpack shaking away the remnants of sleep in his eyes.

Exiting his cabin he pushed his way his way through the large crowds, blocking the halls until he reached the ramp connecting the ship to the docks and handed his ticket in so the crew knew he was departing.

Walking down the ship's ramp he made his way into Pallet Town from the harbor bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the bright morning sun.

Pallet Town was a sleepy little place, not too much noise despite the small town's population up and running so early in the morning. Not like Cinnabar Island were there as always a battle happening on the beach or music blasting from a store.

As he made his way through the small town, Naruto heard the calls of Pokémon before he could see even the esteemed Professor Oak's lab.

He had watched entire Documentaries focused solely on Samuel Oak's work with Pokémon. The Professor studied Pokémon and was the leading researcher in his field of Pokémon and Human interactions. Along with the advances, he made in Pokeball technology and modern medicine Professor Oak had truly helped shape the world of Pokémon. If he had to compare his two worlds he'd definitely put the Professor up there with the Sandaime and the Shodaime Hokage. Not in strength but in how they each helped shape the world around them.

Reaching the Lab he knocked on the door stepping back waiting for someone to open the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Opening the door was the Professor himself smiling when he saw him. Stepping aside the Professor ushered him in.

"Thank you." Naruto stuttered when talking to the Professor. It was a little overwhelming to be speaking to someone who had such a massive influence in the Region and World. Sure he was very cavalier with the Sandaime but he had grown up with the man has a constant in his life. Professor Oak probably didn't even know who he was.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki," Oak said kindly leading the way through his lab. "Blaine called earlier and told me you were going to stop in. I have to say, young man, it was a quite the surprise when someone like Blaine took the time to inform me of a potential trainer coming to Pallet to start his Pokémon journey."

"Someone like Blaine?" Naruto asked following the Professor; he had seemed normal to him when they talked. Sure the Gym Leader was a little angry when talking about tourist on his Island, was it possible he missed something that Blaine wasn't as average as he portrayed to be?

"I don't mean that in an offensive way. Blaine was a member of the Elite Four before he became Gym Leader and while old age takes its toll on everyone, Blaine is still powerful and for someone of that status to say you are going places is high praise." Professor Oak elaborated eyes shining in amusement at Naruto's shock. Blaine hadn't told the boy much for someone who had predicted the blonde would make a name for himself as a trainer. "Now onto the real reason, you are here as I'm sure it wasn't to listen to me ramble. You're Starter Pokémon."

Snapping out of his Shock Naruto waited with baited breath as Professor Oak left the room to retrieve the three starters he would get to choose out of. It wasn't much of decision the first Pokémon he had seen or read about when he began researching the Creatures had been Kanto's Starters. The Grass-Type Bulbasaur, The Water-Type Squirtle and lastly the Fire-Type Charmander who he was going to pick. The Fire Pokémon was strong even in its base form and from the battles, he watched on TV if he didn't slack on training then its next Evolutions would be powerhouses themselves.

Waiting patiently for Professor Oak to come back he started tapping his foot nervously as the minutes passed. What was taking so long? Has he arrived too late, what if all the Pokémon were already picked?

"Sorry for the wait." Professor Oak apologized entering the room carrying only two Poke balls holding one in each hand. "Now you are a little late and the first trainer who was here chose Bulbasaur; I apologize if that is who you wanted, but it is first come first serve. Now would you like Squirtle or Charmander as your Starter?"

"That's alright. I was planning on choosing Charmander, lucky me." Taking the offered ball, Naruto pressed the release button beam of red light forming into a bipedal orange lizard with a flame at the end of its tail. Crouching down he stared at Charmander memorizing its features. He had gotten his first Pokémon, and he didn't want to forget this moment ever.

"Now onto the Next matter, the Pokedex do you know what they are?" Professor Oak asked holding out a Red and Black Pokedex. "When you scan a Pokémon it will give you a quick summary of that Pokémon and what moves it knows. If you want to know more, you have to open it up and read the entry for that Pokémon. It will tell you the Habitat, gender of the Pokémon and provide a more detailed description."

Listening raptly has Professor Oak listed the functions of his new Pokedex? Handing the Professor his old Pokedex Naruto scanned Squirtle with his new one.

 _Charmander, the fire Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions._

 _This Pokémon knows the moves: Tackle, Scratch, and Ember._

"Thank you, Professor," Naruto said sincerely putting his Pokedex away. He meant it Professor Oak was in charge of giving out Starter to trainers from Pallet, the Pokémon researcher didn't have to give him. "One last question Professor, how long is the Journey to the first Gym in Viridian."

Professor Oak frowned at the question, troubled by a distant memory. "Don't go to Viridian, head straight to Pewter city. It will take around two weeks to get through the Viridian Forest.

"Why?" he asked, put off by the sudden change in the Professor's attitude and voice. What was wrong with Viridian City?

"Giovanni the Gym Leader of Viridian City is a ruthless battler. Most aspiring Indigo Conference trainers shy away from him because not only is it hard for them to win the Viridian badge, Giovanni mercilessly beats down on his opponents Pokémon. Even crippling them in some cases." the Professor had made no effort to hide the distaste in his mouth when speaking of the Viridian Gym leader.

Nodding Naruto returned Squirtle to his Pokeball; he would heed the Professor's warning and steer clear of the Viridian City Gym till he could find out more about its Gym Leader. "Thank you for the advice Professor Oak." Leaving the Laboratory, he headed out of Pallet Town on Route 1. The world was waiting for him.

Walking through the Viridian Forest having Charmander shoot Ember into the air so they wouldn't start a forest fire at trees and use scratch on boulders they passed he kept on the lookout for wild Pokémon or trainer to battle as he hadn't lost a battle yet out of the dozen Charmander fought. He didn't want to lose but none of the other rookies Pokémon had put up much of a fight against his starter.

Ears ringing as a loud shriek filled the forest. Clapping his hands over his ears, Naruto looked above him to the tree canopy; perched high in one of the trees was a Pidgeotto glaring down at the duo. Grinning as the Bird Pokémon shrieked opening it wings making it look bigger.

"Knock it out of that tree with Ember." He ordered moving back as Charmander jumped forward mouth opening wide as a small ball of flames blasted out crashing against tree branches setting them ablaze as the Pidgeotto shot into the sky.

"Wait until it attacks and counter with tackle." Charmander didn't have enough power to make his Ember attack reach the height Pidgeotto was flying.

Shrieking its challenge the Pidgeotto dove head first for a tackle attack. Launching his self upward with powerful hind legs Charmander turned slightly, so Pidgeotto connected with his shoulder rather than his skull.

Grinning as the large bird crashed into the ground. Naruto threw a Pokeball catching his first Pokémon as the Pidgeotto was unconscious and unable to resist capture. "Alright Charmander we caught our first Pokémon." he cheered patting his friend on the head. Pidgeotto was not the strongest of its kind around; he would say it was newly evolved, and wouldn't be of much use against the Rock Pokémon of Pewter Cities Gym, but his new Pokémon would grow stronger along the journey with him.

Pidgeotto was not the strongest of its kind around; he would say it was newly evolved, and wouldn't be of much use against the Rock Pokémon of Pewter Cities Gym, but his new Pokémon would grow stronger along the journey with him.

Looking up at the setting sun Naruto silently cursed he didn't think it was that late already. Maybe if he hurried he could make it out of the forest and to Pewter by dark. Returning Charmander to his Pokeball, he began jogging to the end of the Forest. He didn't like not having Charmander out in case a wild Pokémon attacked, but his starter wouldn't have been able to keep up with him at this pace, and he wasn't sure how Pidgeotto was going to react to being captured.

"Halt!"

Skidding to a stop as a child wearing Samurai armor jumped from the bushes. He frowned catching sight of the blade. The edge was sharp which was dangerous especially when it was in the hands of a kid running around the forest swinging it at people. "You could hurt somebody, swinging a sword like that."

"Are you from Pallet Town?" The Samurai asked twirling his sword sloppily.

"No, I'm not, I'm from Cinnabar Island now please move," Naruto answered curtly, it was getting darker by the second, and he didn't want to have to set up camp when Pewter city was so close. "If that is all I need to get to Pewter City before dark, so I need to hurry."

"Pewter is only half an hour walks away, but if you are not from Pallet Town, then we have no problem."

Watching the Samurai disappear back into the woods Naruto shook his head, somebody was going to report that kid and hopefully, Officer Jenny took that sword away. Releasing Charmander he slowed his pace to a walk if Pewter City was only half an hour away he could stop at the Pokémon Center heal his Pokémon and challenge the gym tonight then get on the road again in the morning.

Two hours later after getting his Pokémon healed and checking into a room for the night at the Pokémon Center Naruto made his way to the Gym. Pewter wasn't a very large city, so it was easy to find. Arriving at the Gym, he didn't feel nervous about his first battle he believed in his Pokémon's strength.

Pushing the large doors open he entered the dimly lit Gym, looking across the battlefield which was covered in rocks to make the battle harder for the challenger. Wide grin splitting his face Naruto unclipped Charmander's Pokeball from the belt Blaine had gotten him. This battle was what he had been waiting for, to be able to test his skills and Pokémon Power against a worthy opponent. The trainers on the way here were good practice and an easy source of income but that wasn't why he decided to be a trainer.

Eyes burning with determination he could vividly remember the battle between Champion Lance and Lorelei of the Elite Four he watched in his room on Cinnabar Island. The power of their Pokémon was mind blowing and one day he would beat them all. "I am here to challenge the Pewter City Gym for the Boulder Badge." He called out to the shadow standing on the other side of the battlefield.

"I am the Pewter City Gym leader Flint. And I accept your challenge. This match will be a singles match; each trainer can use one Pokémon each whoever knocks out their opponents Pokémon first will be declared the winner." Flint called out releasing a large Onix compared to him, but Naruto noticed it was small for its species.

Releasing Charmander Naruto's pulse began to race the feeling of battle drifting over him it was almost like he was on the battlefields back home again.

"Charmander use Ember." He commanded.

Bending forward to steady himself Charmander let loose a continuous burst of fire that shot straight towards the giant stone snake.

"Onix, Tackle!" Flint yelled.

Onix charged straight at Charmander trying to force its way through the fire but fell halfway through as Charmander shot three more fire balls at the larger Pokémon.

Calling his Onix back Flint whispered a few words to the Pokeball Naruto couldn't hear before walking around the singed field. "I have only had Onix a few days but even so to beat him that easily your Pokémon is quite strong."

Extending his hand Flint held out a shiny metal badge in the shape of a boulder. "Congratulations on your victory."

Taking the Shiny silver Boulder shaped badge Naruto placed it in his bag; he didn't want to risk losing it. He wouldn't be able to compete in the Indigo Conference if he did and he doubted they handed out replacements.

"Thank you for the battle Flint." Dipping his head in a slight bow, he turned leaving the Peter City Gym; and this was the first step to reaching his goal of being Champion. The Sage could have sent him anywhere the God of Shinobi wanted but he sent him here. Naruto had a feeling it was because the Sage knew that deep down in his very soul, he was a fighter, and every fighter wished to be the best.

Smiling to Nurse Joy as he passed the front desk of the Pokémon Center he headed up to his room. With the Gym battle won and over he could focus on his new Pidgeotto. Hopefully, the bird Pokémon would realize it could grow stronger with him than in the wild and wouldn't have too much of an attitude about being caught. Releasing the Pidgeotto he plugged his ears wincing as a shrill shriek rang out in the small room.

"Hey!" He yelled over the squawking; the rooms may have been soundproof, but his head wasn't. "I caught you after I beat you fair and square. I'm not going to sugar coat it if you want to go back to the forest and hunt Ratatta all day be my guest, or you could stay with me. Let me warn you now before you commit. I am traveling all of Kanto training to compete in the Indigo Conference and become a Champion. To do that I need strong Pokémon, so if you aren't going to work hard, I will release you right now. Now if you want to stay you can but won't be wasting time on someone who doesn't deserve it. So what's it going to be? Stay or Go?"

Chirping Pidgeotto nodded settling down on the desk chair in the corner of the room. Naruto grinned it seemed he as right the bird was a fighter, and it wasn't going to pass up the chance to become stronger. Sitting on his bed, he kicked off his shoes undressing out of his dirty clothes he would have to take a shower before going to sleep but first. Releasing Charmander who curled up on the bed he pulled out the Pokedex scanning Pidgeotto to identify its gender. He didn't like having to refer to a Pokémon as it if he could help it.

 _Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon. This Pokémon claims a large area as its territory, flying around patrolling its living space. If violated Pidgeotto will show no mercy in punishing the intruder with its Sharp Talons._

 _This Pidgeotto Knows the Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, and Gust._

"Great Moves." Naruto praised his new Pokémon, who preened under the compliment. Reading through the rest of the information he closed the Pokedex. "It says you're a Girl would you like a Name?"

Looking at his Pokémon he received a yes from Pidgeotto. He began listing off names he thought were cool being shot down each time. Finally getting her to agree on Mavis which he thought was an awesome name. After taking a shower and laying down next to Charmander he fell asleep almost instantly after his head hit the pillow.

XXXX

Calling Mount Moon, big was an understatement. Standing a Hundred times higher than the Hokage Monument Naruto could barely make out the top.

Mavis was flying above in circles scouting the area in front of him for Pokémon or trainers to battle. Unfortunately, she was not large enough to carry him and wouldn't be till she evolved into Pidgeot, so he was stuck traveling under the hundreds of thousands of tons of rock to get to Cerulean instead of flying over. "All right Mavis you have to go back in your Pokeball for right now. There won't be any room for you to fly in the caves," he called up throwing her Pokeball.

Chirping in annoyed acceptance Mavis flew down letting the Pokeball catch her. Clipping her Pokeball back to his belt Naruto started towards the large entrance of the cave. He had already healed his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center and stocked up on potions and revives with the winnings he got from defeating trainers on the way. Still, undefeated Charmander and Mavis had grown leaps in power his starter even beginning to keep Ember flowing a sign the Pokedex said showed he was almost ready to be able to use Flamethrower.

"All right Charmander lets go," Naruto said beginning his trek into the caves. Light shone through cracks in the mountain, and he still had a flashlight just in case it got too dark to see. Setting a fast pace Charmander resorted to jumping on his back to keep up, he wanted to get through this cave as soon as possible. No matter how silly it sounded he could picture the whole thing collapsing while he was down here burying him and his friends in Natures tomb.

Hours of walking past quickly, as he was not stopped by trainers to battle or wild Pokémon attacking because he was trespassing on their territory. As a matter of fact, except for Charmander, he hadn't seen a single leaving creature since entering the cave. "Oh, I got a bad feeling about this." He joked trying to cover up the nervousness he felt. What could be down here that would drive all the Pokémon out of their homes or into hiding, He would feel it if there was an Onix or Steelix nearby attacking Pokémon but everything had been silent.

Nearing the exit on the other side of the Mountain, he began to hear the cries of Pokémon. Not battle cries, pain, filled screams that echoed throughout the caves sending shivers down his spine. Inching up against the wall Naruto moved quietly staying in the shadows. "We don't know what we might find so stay on guard." He whispered to his starter getting closer to the cries.

"Did you hear that?"

Heartbeat racing as the human voice grew closer and closer Naruto squeezed into a small crevice, Charmander now stationed on his head powering up an Ember Blast.

"Probably another Pokémon and we have enough already."

Peeking around the corner, he silently gasped at what he saw. Illuminated by electric lamps hanging from the ceiling, Beaten Zubats, and a lone Geodude were locked in cages guarded by two men. Each wearing pitch black uniforms adorned with a large Red R on the front.

"Charmander we have free those Pokémon." He told his Pokémon glaring at the Poachers; he had heard of these guys. Team Rocket, a criminal organization. Poachers and thieves who stole and killed Pokémon whenever it was convenient for them. The criminal enterprise had started in Kanto and was growing in Johto while also trying to spread its influence into other Regions as well. Nurse Joy didn't get why he read the morbid details of Team Rocket attacks as they were far and few between, but he knew better. The only time a Team Rocket attack was covered by the news was because whoever was sitting behind the curtains running the show wanted it to be seen. The League wasn't helping either, Champion Lance should have declared the Rockets terrorist years ago but had decided while large in numbers they were not strong enough to cause serious harm to Kanto.

"Charmander, use Ember on those two, I'll try and break the Pokémon out," Naruto instructed moving out into the open. "Now Charmander!"

Ember may have been one of the weaker Fire-Type moves, but against humans who weren't as durable as Pokémon, the flames were deadly.

Bolting to the cages Naruto kicked at the locks trying to break them off. Cursing when they didn't budge he grabbed a rock, if he still had his Chakra, the locks wouldn't have been a problem. Smashing the rock against the cage, he tried four times before the lock finally broke, freeing the Zubats trapped inside.

Moving to the Lone Geodude cage which was bulkier than the Zubats so the large Rock-Type wouldn't be able to break free he looked back at the Rockets still trapped against the wall and Charmander's flames. Worry flashed across his face, Charmander was a strong Pokémon, and he was proud of that, they both were. But firing continuous attacks was putting a tremendous strain on his partner and he could see the heat of the attack waning.

Reaching for one of his empty Pokeball he looked at the Geodude. Charmander couldn't keep up what he was doing and trying to break this cage open would take too long. "I'm going to catch you, don't fight it or I'm leaving you here."

Tapping the ball to Geodudes head, Naruto released Mavis. Confined in the cave she had to stand, the low ceiling giving her no room to fly.

"Charmander stop. Mavis, Gust attack." He ordered recalling Charmander and ducked behind Geodudes cage as Mavis' attack sent rocks and glass flying as the ceiling lamps shattered under the pressure of the winds her powerful wings created.

Covering his eyes, he recalled Mavis darting out from behind the cage making a break for the exit of the cave. If Mavis's Gust Attack didn't knock out the Team Rocket members, he would have a better advantage of fighting them out in the open where she could fly.

"Stop!"

Behind him, a single Team Rocket Member chased after soaking wet shoes slapping against the stone floors. Keeping distance between them, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"You think you can mess with Team Rocket punk!" More yells and profanity flowed from the Poachers mouth getting closer and closer each word.

Sprinting out of the tunnel Naruto ran farther making it to the designated Route to Cerulean City before stopping to face his chaser. Calling both Charmander and Mavis out he and his Pokémon stood their ground waiting. When minutes passed, and the Rocket hadn't shown he didn't know what to do.

Naruto debated whether or not to go looking for him. Glaring in the direction of Mount Moon he turned and left heading for Cerulean City. There was no telling if the Rocket was even alive and if he was what he was doing. They could be regrouping to come after him in higher numbers or setting a trap banking on his curiosity to get the better of him. He was smarter than that, this was no time to fight, and he completed his goal of freeing the Pokémon and took down one Team Rocket member.

"Mavis fly ahead if you see anyone in the Uniform those guys in the cave were wearing come tell me," he instructed watching her fly away. He wanted to get to Cerulean fast to get his next Gym Badge and being trapped or blocked by Team Rocket wasn't going to make that happen.

XXXXX

Arriving at the Cerulean City Gym Naruto expected to be able to walk in and battle the Gym leader like he did at Pewter. What he didn't expect was the line at the front of the Gym and the three Water flower sister signing autographs in bikinis. More mature than most twelve-year-olds he could appreciate the sister hourglass figures, but that didn't stop him from being pissed at having to wait in line.

"Is anyone here to actually challenge the Gym?" He asked the three girls when it was finally his turn to talk to them. The hour long wait for fan boys to get out of the way had put him in a bad mood and at this point, he didn't care if he came off as rude.

"You're here for a battle cutie?" Daisy asked twirling her blonde hair, teeth shining as she shot him an award winning smile. Any other teenage boy would have been turned into mush at her charms. Naruto wasn't a normal teenage boy and with the clothes, he had seen back in his world the sister bikinis were tame in comparison.

"Yes," he said flatly shutting out the part of his brain Jiraiya had corrupted. He needed the Cascade badge, and a beautiful face wasn't going to stop him from winning it. "Now, which one of you do I battle?"

"None of us." Lily Chirped pulling a small Water drop shaped badge from her top. "Our show starts soon, so here you go, congratulations on winning the Cascade Badge."

Taking the badge Naruto left not wanting to stick around, Cerulean Gym was so out of whack.

Gym Leaders were supposed to be the strongest trainers in their area. They protected the City against wild Pokémon and poachers, and the Cerulean Gym was just handing out badges without battling. Shaking his head he shoved some of the fanboys out of his way, maybe when he got to Vermillion City, LT. Surge, the Gym Leader there would actually battle him.

"Damn shame isn't it?"

Staring at the man speaking to him Naruto blinked twice. They were standing in the middle of the City, and sure it was a Water Gym in Cerulean but wearing full fishing apparel anywhere except near a body of water was weird.

"The Gym, yeah I guess I was looking forward to a challenging battle," he answered moving past the fisherman, he didn't want to talk too long he had more training to do.

"Here take this." The fisherman said handing Naruto one of the collapsible fishing poles off his back. "There are a few lakes between Cerulean and Vermillion; I don't get out of the city much, and a fishing rod shouldn't collect dust." Taking the Pole Naruto nodded smiling awkwardly at the fisherman before practically running away. He could see the fishing pole as a boon to his journey being able to catch water-type Pokémon but he still thought the fisherman was a little weird. Setting the fishing pole in his backpack he headed out of Cerulean his way to his next gym battle and badge.

Vermillion city was waiting for him.

* * *

 **Updated chapter.**

 **Leave a review with what you think and your choice for pairing.**

 **Thanks for reading and See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pokemon

* * *

XxX

(Vermillion City)

 _"Finally."_ Naruto grinned as he saw the small wooden sign stuck into the side of the trail. _"Vermillion City."_

After two weeks in the wild which five of those days he spent huddled in a cave due to the storm that had come out of nowhere?

Still, with all the trainers he had met who were heading back to Cerulean and Pewter for some reason he and his Pokémon got some good training in.

A small horn was beginning to sprout on Charmander's, a sign that he was close to evolving according to the Pokedex. And Mavis was growing bigger and bigger each day. She still wasn't near strong enough to evolve but he was sure in a few weeks he would be the proud owner of a Pidgeot.

The only problem was Geodude,

Naruto sighed looking down at the Pokeball in his hand. The Rock-type Pokémon didn't want to be released but he also didn't want to listen.

At first, he had assumed that Maybe the Geodude was strong and didn't think he needed a trainers help but after a few mock battle, it was clear that while rock type was indeed powerful it couldn't stand against either Charmander or Mavis in battle.

Which brought him to the real reason or at least he thought it was the real reason. Geodude didn't like humans because of his experience with poachers. And the only reason he was sticking around was that it was his best choice.

 _"I don't force him to fight if he doesn't want to and being my Pokémon means no one else can catch him."_ Naruto clipped Geodudes Pokeball back to his belt and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He didn't have a problem with protecting Pokémon from poachers, in fact it made him feel like he was back home protecting the villagers as a Shinobi but if after his battle against the Vermillion gym Geodude didn't straighten out he would send him to Professor Oaks ranch where he would be safe and out of the way so another Pokémon could be caught.

"Come on Charmander, I can already see Vermillion." Naruto grinned and sped up his walk to a jog tapping Charmander on the head as he passed the Fire-type. "Better keep up!"

"Char!"

Running ahead Naruto looked over his shoulder laughing as Charmander glared at him, its tail burning brighter as it tried to catch up.

(Vermillion City Gym)

"Are you ready Charmander?" Naruto asked as the trainer and Pokémon Duo entered the dimly lit warehouse that was the Vermillion city gym.

From what he had heard from the trainers fleeing back across MT. Moon Surge was the tipping point in the League. Where the gym leaders start to get serious and use their stronger Pokémon.

Apparently, since Surge got the go ahead not one trainer had made it past him yet, most deciding to go after one of the lesser gyms instead of the main eight. A sound strategy but Naruto was never one to take the easier route.

And besides his Pokémon had crushed the fleeing trainers so much so that he almost stopped accepting battles. Surge beating them wasn't going to scare him.

"Who goes there?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, and I am here to challenge the leader of the Vermillion City gym," Naruto called out to the voice hidden in the shadows.

The lights in the warehouse flicked on and Naruto saw he was standing in a Pokémon battle field. Across from him on the other side was a monster of a man. He was tall as Jiraiya and the combat boots, camo pants, and black vest would have made for an intimidating sight. To a normal thirteen-year-old kid.

Naruto, however, was far from normal having faced certain death dozens of times. So, instead of flinching or running scared he grinned "So you're the gym leader? How quaint."

"Quaint?" Surge asked pulling a Pokeball from his belt. "Only weak little runts lower themselves to insults. Let your fighting do the talking.

Sweat dropping at the hypocrisy of Surges statement Naruto pointed to the field. "Charmander, you're up!"

"Char" Jumping from his place beside Naruto Charmander landed on the red side of the field.

"You're going to battle with that baby?" Surge asked with a booming laugh throwing his Pokeball out. "Raichu, let's show these babies what a real Pokémon is."

 _"A Raichu?'_ Naruto grabbed his Pokedex and pointed the camera at Charmander's opponent.

"Raichu, the electric mouse Pokémon. If its electrical sacs become excessively charged, Raichu plants its tail in the ground and discharges. Scorched patches of the ground will be found near this Pokémon's nest."

Stowing his Pokedex away Naruto's grin widened. This Raichu looked twice as big as the picture in the Pokedex.

"That's right, runt. Now, this match will be a two on two with only the challenger being able to substitute." Surge said nodding to one of his subordinates that had moved to stand on the sidelines of the field. "Let's get this started!"

"This match will be between, the Challenger, Naruto Uzumaki, and the Vermillion gym leader LT. Surge. This match will continue until one sides Pokémon can no longer continue. Begin!"

Naruto didn't waste any time and went straight down his enemy's throat like he did back home. "Charmander, Ember!"

"Dodge it! And fire back with Quick attack." Surge ordered shaking his head at the runt's cookie cutter style of attacking. "You won't win like that, runt."

Gritting his teeth Naruto saw Raichu vanish and then Charmander was flat on his back skidding across the floor crying out in pain.

"Char!"

Damn electric bunny was fast. "Charmander, return."

Holding his starters Pokeball as the fire-type was sucked in Naruto grabbed his second Pokémon's ball. "Go! Geodude."

"A rock-type Pokémon." Surge crossed his arms but still seemed unperturbed. "It might not be as much of a baby as I thought.'

Naruto smirked. He'd make the gym leader take him seriously. Charmander might not be able to keep up with Raichu's speed and Geodude was even slower but his advantage against Electric-type Pokémon and his hard defense would make up for that.

"Alright, Geodude, use rock throw."

"Geo!" floating closer to the ground Geodude used his hands to pick up boulders the size of his body and chuck them at Raichu.

"Bah, take those puny rocks head on." Surge said cockily shaking his head. Another straight forward attack. And here he thought the kid was onto something when he brought out the rock type. "Raichu hit 'em with a mega punch."

Raichu nodded and her fist glowed brightly as she charged for the incoming rocks shouldering the bigger ones out of the way and ignoring the smaller attacks that hit.

"Geodude, rock tomb," Naruto ordered. It was a gamble letting Geodude get hit but he was sure the rock Pokémon could take it.

Crossing its arms Geodude levitated half a dozen of the biggest boulders on the field into the air. "Geo!"

Raichu glowing fist made contact with Geodudes rock body and Naruto winced as a loud crack rang through the air but rejoiced as his plan worked and the boulders in the air came down on the two battling Pokémon crushing them both.

"Ok, kid. Time to get serious." Surge said recalling Raichu from underneath the pile of rocks.

"Geodude, you okay?" Naruto called out as the boulders started to shift around. Raichu had already been recalled so the only way they were moving was if Geodude was fighting his way out of his self-made tomb.

"Dude!" Geodude burst from the rocks in a shower of pebbles and while he looked worse for wear, the rocks that made up his body chipped and cracked and he was wobbling as he levitated he was still in the fight.

Surge grinned. It seemed the little runt as some guts. Pulling a move like that, he didn't expect it from a novelist trainer. "Doesn't change the fact you're still going to get crushed. "Electivire, on the field!"

"Electi….VIRE! Landing with a booming thud the six-foot black and yellow Pokémon smashed his fist together causing sparks to fly.

"Geodude hit it with Rock throw," Naruto said resisting the urge to pull out his Pokedex. Surge wouldn't let him get away with doing it twice in one match.

"End it with Brick Break." Surge crossed his burly arms over his chest as the mammoth of an electric type charge forwards the battle field shaking with each of its steps.

"Geodude dodge!" Naruto shouted but it was too late. Surge's beast was already on his friend and planting a fist larger than Geodude himself right into the rock types face sending it flying into the far wall of the warehouse where it fell to the ground unconscious.

Gritting his teeth Naruto recalled his friend and grabbed Charmander's Pokeball. "Let's go, Charmander!"

In a flash of red light Charmander appeared on the field again standing across from Electivire his small frame not even reaching the Electric-types waist.

"Hit him with Ember!"

"Use, Thunderbolt now!"

"Damn, dodge Charmander." Naruto ordered.

Charmander canceled its attack and dove to the side trying to get away from the wave of yellow energy heading for him.

It wasn't fast enough however and Naruto watched his starter get blown away by the shockwave when Thunderbolt hit the ground.

Mashing his teeth together Naruto willed himself to calm down. He'd seen human friends take harder hits than that and didn't freak out so why was he worrying about Charmander who was more durable than any human.

"Huh, didn't think the runt would escape that." Surge shrugged. Even so, it was painfully obvious that Charmander wouldn't last long. "Finish it with another thunderbolt."

Naruto clenched his fist as Electivire body was covered in waves of electricity and Charmander scrambled to his feet only to stop on one knee as a bright light emanated from his body blinding all those in the gym.

 _"No way."_ Shielding his eyes with his forearm Naruto tried to watch as his first Pokémon evolved for the first time but all he could make out was a blinding light in the rough shape of a Charmander. AS the light grew brighter and brighter Naruto was forced to shut his eyes his eyes just when Charmander started to change.

"Charmeleon!"

Opening his eyes when he heard the ear ringing roar Naruto face split in a wide smile. Where a once short, slightly pudgy cute Pokémon stood a dangerous predator took its place. Darker in color, arms now ending in sharp claws and an elongated neck a jaw that could crush rocks filled with razor sharp fangs.

"Charmeleon, the Fire Pokémon. When it becomes enraged in battle Charmeleon will use its sharp claws. This Pokémon knows the moves, Flamethrower, Tackle, Metal Claw and Iron Tail."

Naruto grinned. "Okay, Charmeleon let's try flamethrower,"

Opening its mouth Chameleon's maw filled with fire as if he was going to use Ember except instead of multiple small fireballs the newly evolved Fire-type shot out a sustained wave of fire at Electivire.

It reminded him of Sasuke's Dragon Flame Jutsu that his teammate had used in the Forest of Death against Orochimaru.

"Keep, it up and charge forward Charmeleon, then metal claw followed up by Iron Tail."

Growling Charmeleon ran forward while keeping his flamethrower on Surges Pokémon.

"Hit with Thunderbolt!"

Electivire's body began to charge up but Charmeleon was already across the field.

Dropping the fire attack Chameleon's claws grew bright before fading its claws now a shiny dark metallic color instead of the usual white.

"Char!" Swinging the now hardened claws Charmeleon stuck once, slashing Electivire across the chest, twice, hitting the bigger Pokémon in the stomach and spinning around his tail coloring the same as his claws he hit a third time with Iron Tail connecting across Electivire head sending the electric-type to the ground.

"Yes!" Naruto fist pumped into the air cheering loudly when Electivire didn't get up. He couldn't see its eyes but it was unmoving and sure was reaching for a Pokeball.

Recalling his Pokémon Surge smirked at the kids cheering and used his free hand to unclip one of the lighting pins on his vest tossing it across the field. "Congratulations, kid. You got the lighting badge."

Catching the badge Naruto held it in his open palm for a second before smiling and tucking it away. He had beaten LT. Surge. A gym leader that had other trainers literally running scared and he had done it on his first try. "Who's the runt now?"

Bowing his head and shoulders he tucked the badge away with his other two. "Thank you for the battle."

Surge snorted. "Get outta here, kid. You're Geodude could use a Pokémon center."

"Right." Naruto nodded and recalled Charmeleon attaching his Pokeball to his belt. Geodude had taken quite a beating. "But I couldn't have won without him."

XxX

(Pokémon Center, thirty minutes later)

"Ah, Naruto my boy. Good to see you again."

Seated in front of a video phone Naruto smiled back at the professor. He had been a little worried when Nurse Joy said Professor Oak had called and asked her to tell him to call when he got a chance.

"Nice to see you too Professor," Naruto said. "But how'd you know I would be in Vermillion City?"

Professor Oak laughed. "Oh, I called both the Cerulean Pokémon Center and Vermillions. I figured there was no point calling Pewter as you would have been long gone and I was right. Anyway, how did you gym battle with Surge go? I heard the League told him to stop holding back so much."

'Yeah, he was pretty tough. If Charmander hadn't evolved we definitely wouldn't have been able to win."

"Three badges in such a short amount of time," the Professor nodded his approval. "Blaine wasn't exaggerating, you're quite the natural trainer."

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto laughed sheepishly at the praise. "Thanks, Professor, that means a lot coming from someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Professor Oak laughed repeating the same words Naruto had used when they first met. "Speaking of Blaine, he sent me someone from Cinnabar Island. Said it would do him good to have you as his trainer after the last one. Fighting types aren't the easiest to train so feel free to call if you have any questions."

 _"Fighting type?"_ Naruto frowned before it hit him. The Hitmonlee from the beach. "Sure thing Professor. It will take me a while to get back to Pallet to pick him up but I'll head out as soon as my Pokémon are healed."

"Nonsense, the transfer machine will work just fine." Professor Oak said and disappeared from the screen reappearing moments later with a plain Pokeball in hand. "Here ya go. He should be there any second now.

Sure enough not a second later the transfer machine next to his phone glowed and in a quick flash of light a Pokeball appeared.

"Will Mr. Uzumaki come to the front desk? Your Pokémon are ready."

Reaching for the Pokeball he took it from the machine and clipped it to his belt next to Geodudes ball.

"Thank you, Professor. Nurse Joy is calling me so I have to go but thanks again."

"You're very welcome, Naruto. Good luck on the rest of your journey" Professor Oak smiled and waved once more and Naruto returned the gesture before the Professor ended the call and the screen went blank.

Walking away from the video phone Naruto saw a purple haired kid take his place as he headed for the main desk.

"Thank you," he said as he made it to the counter and Nurse Joy handed his Pokémon back to him. With a smile, Naruto moved to attach the three poke ball's to his belt when a slip of paper was handed to him.

"Oh, um…what's this?" He asked grabbing the paper as Nurse Joy smiled.

"It seems LT. Surge got too excited with your battle and forgot to give you your reward. This is a First Class ticket for the S.S ST. Anne. One of the biggest luxury cruise ships in the world." Joy explained reaching over the counter for one of the pamphlets. "After trainers stopped showing up the League bought a few tickets and used them as incentives for trainers to challenge the gym."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I think the League might have wasted their money. On my way to Vermillion, a bunch of trainers were heading back through MT. Moon."

"I see," Joy nodded. "I was wondering why I was getting less and less injured Pokémon. It seems Surge has gotten a little carried away. Anyway, you should get going Mr. Uzumaki the ship should be leaving soon."

Naruto eyes bulged. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

With a quick wave, Naruto sprinted from the Pokémon center dodging locals as he ran down the street towards the coast where he could see a ship five times the size of the one that took him from Cinnabar to Pallet town. "Nurse Joy wasn't kidding. That thing is huge."

Slowing down as he got closer to the docks he noticed the two men in black suits standing at the bottom of the pram connecting the ship to the docks.

"Halt!"

Skidding to a stop in front of the two Naruto frowned when he got glares as the bodyguards looked him over.

"Unless you have a ticket you are not allowed to board." The guard on the left sneered. "So, go away kid."

Naruto glared back and stuck out his hand. He was tempted to wave the ticket in the jerk's face but decided it was better to take the high road. ''Here, I defeated Surge ad got this from Nurse Joy. So you two can step aside."

The guards made a spectacle flipping the ticket over and inspecting every inch of it looking for a sign that it was a fake. When they realized it wasn't they stepped aside grudgingly and let Naruto pass.

Walking past the two jerks and up the ramp, Naruto shook his head as he checked his ticket for his room number. D3-R9

"Deck 3, room nine." Naruto read aloud to himself as he traversed the inside of the ship. The floors were carpeted and while he couldn't feel thanks to his shoes it looked soft and the walls were lined with pictures of famous Pokémon and trainers.

All in all, it was looking very fancy and in his muddy traveling outfit he stood out like a sore thumb. A few other guests dressed in clothes that looked nice but made them walk like robots gave him snobby looks but he ignored them. He had never been in such an expensive place. The Villages in the Elemental nations were always preparing for the next war so they didn't put too much money into aesthetics and nice things that were going to be destroyed or stolen.

He was going to milk this short trip for all it was worth.

XxX

When he finally found his room on the highest but smallest level of the ship he opened the door and blinked staring at the room he had been given essentially for free.

It looked more like an apartment than a room. With a queen sized bed pushed into a corner and a wall size fish tank for water Pokémon. He hadn't captured one of his own yet so it wouldn't be of much use but it looked nice.

Grabbing all four of his Pokeball from his belt he tossed them in the air letting his team out.

"Pretty sweet room huh?" He asked as everyone looked around and Mavis perched herself on the wood bars above the bed. "It's our reward for defeating Surge and winning the lighting badge.'

Charmeleon smirked and crossed his arms at that while Geodude floated over to one of the large fluffy Pokémon beds.

"Now, I saw a flyer down stair about a Pokémon tournament tomorrow so I want everyone but you, Hitmonlee to rest up," Naruto said looking at his new friend who looked down at the ground understanding that he didn't need to rest because he wouldn't be battling.

Sliding his bag off his shoulders Naruto tossed it onto his bed and dropped to the floor doing a few push up before looking up at Hitmonlee who was watching him. "Did your old trainer have you do anything like this before?

Hitmonlee shook his head and Naruto sighed.

"I figured. That guy didn't look like he could fight his way out of a wet paper bag. Alright well from now on you're on my team and lucky for you I'm quite the experienced fighter. So do as I do." Naruto restarted his push-ups as Hitmonlee took his place beside him.

Following his trainer's example, Hitmonlee bent his arms and lowered his body to the ground then pushed up. He didn't know why but his old trainer never had him train, only battle so this was at least a slight improvement.

After ten minutes Naruto was beginning to feel the burn and silently cursed his new frail body. He had been training right alongside his Pokémon since he started his journey so he was in good shape, better shape than most but the people in this world just weren't built as sturdy as they were in his home land.

"Do you feel anything yet?" He asked looking over at Hitmonlee who wasn't showing any sign of slowing down.

"Mon." Hitmonlee nodded. He could definitely feel his muscles straining but being a Pokémon and a fighting type he was more in tune with his body than a human.

Naruto smiled. "Good this is a good way to train your upper body strength. I'll show you some other workouts that will help as well. You're a Pokémon so you can do more than me so the regiment I'll put you on will be the same on a friend of my used."

He wasn't sure if there was a set way to train fighting types but he figured if he trained Hitmonlee like a shinobi he would be great in battles.

 _"Now the only obstacle is to see if he can keep up_." Naruto thought with a smile.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone! Hope you like it!**

 **Leave a review with what you think so far and your choice for pairing.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
